Ornament
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927 One Year Anniversary! -ONESHOT-


#31- Flowers

**8D I won't be updating for a while again (see profile for details)  
**

* * *

The spring was coming to a close. Summer's weather was taking its affect everything that lived, students getting sluggish, teachers getting excited, and parents planning getaways.

Gokudera couldn't help but also feel sluggish at the end of the school year only to look forward to sitting at home doing extra work around his apartment. He raised his eyes to the brunette across from him who was doing their last homework for the school year.

The brunette felt the gaze on him and lifted his eyes, "What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?"

Said teen shook his head slightly, "Nothing... I was just thinking."

Tsuna gave him a questioning look, "What're you thinking?"

Gokudera smiled, "My thoughts are only about you…." Tsuna raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He tapped his pencil repeatedly, staring at the silver hair that was framing the pale peach skin, making his face look so natural.

"Don't be cheesy." Tsuna said stubbornly, hoping that he wasn't caught staring at the male in front of him. Gokudera chuckled, placing his hand over the taping pencil.

"It's our one year anniversary in three days." He stated, intertwining their fingers.

Tsuna smiled, their eyes locked onto each other.

"I know, and I'm preparing for it." He responded, leaning over the table pressing his lips softly to the pair that had also leaned over to meet his own.

--

Gokudera wiped the sweat that was rolling down the side of his face with his blue apron. He looked out the shop window while he was watering the flowers in the front of the small.

"Man, the summer isn't supposed to be here until next week and yet the sun's beating down mercilessly." A man behind the counter of the shop laughed.

Gokudera nodded in agreement as he moved to begin cutting the stems of the pile of flowers and placing them in their vases, "Yeah, it's getting harder and harder to keep focus in school!"

The man looked at him jokingly, "Your teachers told me you don't do any work either way!"

Both laughed, Gokudera couldn't help but smile as he picked up a Burgundy rose. 'Beauty… Tsuna…'

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" The man asked kneeling beside him, Gokudera sighed placing the rose back into its vase after he cut the stem.

"Yeah… our anniversary is today…" The man smiled, he walked back behind the counter and behind the curtain. After a minute he walked back out with both of his hands behind his back.

"I think these will work out perfectly." He pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses from behind. Gokudera looked at the flowers in awe, they weren't the type of flowers that they sold in the store, they had more of a glass like texture, and much more beautiful.

"They're stunning!" The man smiled, he handed them to his employee. Gokudera looked for a small tag indicating the price of flowers.

"How much are these?" He asked, noticing the blank card in the flowers. The older male shook his head, "For you, they're free. You've worked overtime and always did your best. I really appreciate everything you've been doing." the tan old hand was placed over Gokudera's hand that held the scissors.

"Take the rest of the day off, and have fun." He said taking the scissors and handed Gokudera a pen before he took his leave.

"You're the best old man!" Gokudera waved, as he walked out.

"You go get him, punk!" the owner replied laughing, before the bell rang softly, indicating the door had closed.

--

Gokudera flipped open his cell phone and dialed Tsuna's phone, once the other line answered, "Where are you?" Gokudera asked, writing in the card as he sat on a park bench.

"At home, why?"

"Can you meet me at the children's park in ten minutes?"

"Sure, see you then."

"See you then, Bye." Gokudera closed his phone, and continued writing.

Once he was finished, he smiled as he placed the card into the bouquet.

--

He made his way into the children's park, he found the brunette on a swing, alone. Gokudera approached him, with the flowers behind his back.

Tsuna looked up and smiled, "Gokudera-kun!"

He walked up to the explosives expert and handed him a small green bag. Gokudera smiled and revealed the flowers from behind.

Tsuna was completely speechless. The flowers were wonderful and held such elegance, unlike his gift that wasn't exactly wonderful.

Gokudera opened the bag finding a small jewelry box. He opened the box and found his mother's necklace repaired the same necklace his thought he lost when Bianchi said she'd hold onto it. 'He fixed, for me….' He couldn't stop the happiness that flowed through him.

He watched as Tsuna gently took out the card that the roses held perfectly in place.

'My love, these flowers could never compare to your spectacular smile. This dozen of roses can only show just one dozen of ways that I love and care about you.' Tsuna couldn't help but blush deeply.

"Gokudera-kun…" He was breathless, such deep words, he wanted to cry.

"Tsuna… I… I don't know what to say…" Gokudera also was flabbergasted.

"Thank you so much." They both spoke at the same time, looking at each other shyly.

"I love you so much, Tsuna. Happy Anniversary…" Gokudera embraced him tightly.

"Happy Anniversary… H-Hayato." Tsuna stuttered the teen's name coyly. Both smiled to each other, enjoying every second of each other's company.

* * *

**a/n: xD my friend said that I should stop with the angst and write my fluff again... and not go into to deep meanings... so this is dedicated to you Chris! (She wanted a simple theme and here you go)  
**

-**Bows**- **Review, Onegai shimasu!**

* * *


End file.
